Meeting Angela
by KarianneTheTwilightFan
Summary: When Christmas comes a few years after Bella's change, she returns to Forks with her family to spend Christmas at Charlie's. Bella descides to meet Angela again.
1. Nervous

**A/N** Ok, this is my first Twilight Fan Fiction, I hope you will like it!

Review my story! :-D

**Disclaimer: **This is not my characters, it's Stephenie Meyer's. I don't own any of the characters!

**Meeting up with Angela**

Bella and the other Cullens come back to Forks to visit Charlie for Christmas, and Bella meets up with Angela, who now has two boys with Ben Cheney. Happens five years after Breaking Dawn.

**BPOV**

I felt a little nervous of meeting up with Angela again, I didn't look like quite the same Bella as she remembers, but hopefully she wouldn't comment on it, too much.

My life had changed to the better after High School was over, and I was happy, and I didn't think that I deserved all of this, Renesmee, Edward, the other Cullen's, all of it.

And Charlie had married Sue eventually, and I were so happy for him, that things finally had solved for him, and that he had a happy life, still unknowing of what I had become.

The snow feel from the sky as I lay in the snow, staring into the empty space above me. I knew that I should start running home to the Cullen's house again, but it was so quiet, and I enjoyed the moment.

Snow kept falling down on me from the sky, light as a feather.

I closed my eyes, and wished I was able to sleep a little, just a few minutes, so that my head could rest a little.

I wondered how my meeting with Angela would go, how she would react when she saw me, my new me. I couldn't come to her wedding three years ago. I missed Angela, she was so easy to talk with,

and one of the nicest people I knew.

I thought back to right before graduation, when I helped Angela with her graduation invites for her family.

I remembered how easy she was to talk to, and she was a true friend to me.

"_What's Edward doing tonight?" She asked after a few minutes._

_My pen dug into the envelope I was working on. "Emmet's home for the weekend. They're _supposed_ to be hiking."_

"_You say that like you're not sure."_

_I shrugged._

"_You're lucky Edward has his brothers for all the hiking and camping. I don't know what I'd do if Ben didn't have Austin for the guy stuff."_

"_Yeah, the outdoors thing is not really for me. And there's no way I'd ever be able to keep up."_

_Angela laughed. "I prefer the indoors myself."_

_She focused on her pile for a minute. I wrote out four more addresses. _

There was never any pressure to fill a pause with meaningless chatter around Angela. Like Charlie, she was comfortable with silence.

But, like Charlie, she was also too observant sometimes.

My mind wandered back to Angela's room again.

"_Is there something wrong?" she asked in a low voice now._

"_You seem . . . Anxious."_

_I smiled sheepishly. "Is it that obvious?"_

"_Not really."_

_She was probably lying to make me feel better._

"_You don't have to talk about it unless you want to." she assured me. "I'll listen if you think it will help." _

_I was about to say Thanks, but no thanks. After all, there were just too many secrets I was bound to keep. I really couldn't discuss my problems with someone human. That was against the rules._

_And yet, with a strange, sudden intensity, that's exactly what I wanted._

_I wanted to talk to a normal human girlfriend. I wanted to moan a little bit, like any other teenage girl. I wanted my problems to be that simple. It would also be nice to have someone outside the whole vampire - werewolf mess to put things in perspective. Someone unbiased._

"_I'll mind my own business," Angela promised, smiling down at the address she was working on. _

" _No," I said. "You're right. I am anxious. It's . . . It's Edward."_

"_What's wrong?"_

_It was so easy to talk to Angela. When she asked a question like that, I could tell that she wasn't just morbidly curious or looking for gossip, like Jessica would have been. She cared that I was upset._

"_Oh, he's mad at me."_

"_That's hard to imagine," she said. "What's he mad about?"_

_I sighed. "Do you remember Jacob Black?" _

"_Ah," she said._

"_Yeah."_

"_He's jea-"_

Abruptly, I was back in the snow.

I turned my head, and Edward lay there beside me, starring me in the eyes.

"Did I disturb you?" He looked me into the eyes, and I smiled at him.

"No, not exactly. I was just daydreaming." I turned my head against the sky again, and stared into the white ocean of snow, falling against me.

"Something I can do anything about?" I turned my head against him again. He was looking sweetly at me, with my favorite crooked smile playing around his lips.

I shook my head, and stared deep into his eyes.

"No, I was just thinking about Angela. I'm a little nervous about our little meeting."

I lay my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

Edward lay his hands around me, and kissed me on top of my head.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Bella. You've spoken to Angela on the phone, and she didn't seem to notice much different in your voice. And I know that you miss talking to Angela, Bella. It will go smoothly." I raised my head, and looked at him, and I knew that he meant what he'd just said. I reached for his lips, and he met me halfway.

We kissed passionately, and I couldn't set words onto my happiness. Of all the things I had in life. Edward, Renesmee, the Cullen's, Charlie, Renee, and Angela..

I looked up at Edward, and I still got breathless of his beauty.

I lay my head down to his chest again, and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Bella. I always will." He whispered, and kissed the top of my head.

I envisioned Renesmee running around in the snow, her long curled, brown hair down her back, dancing around in the meadow.

I remembered Edward and me here, a few years ago, when we first met.

His skin like diamonds in the sun, so beautiful.

I closed my eyes, and lay back on Edward's chest.

I felt the snow as a light blanket over my body, if I still was human, it would be freezing, but I hardly noticed it now, my skin as cold as the snow, maybe colder.

When I looked up at Edward, he lay there, smiling against the sky, with a happy smile on his lips. In an instant, he started to hum on my lullaby, the most beautiful tune I'd ever heard in my life, and probably would ever hear.

Edward looked at me, with his golden eyes. I closed my eyes again, and lay my head down onto his chest again, feeling very comfortable there, like I belonged there.

We lay like that, absolutely still, for a very long time.

I listened to him humming my lullaby, over and over again.

I didn't think my life could get any better, and enjoyed the moment we had together, without anyone else. Just the two of us, together, in one of the first places we spent time together.

Suddenly, I heard sounds from the woods. It was surely not a bird, or an animal. I heard that it ran on two feet . . . It came faster against us, and I was on alarm. I rose in a sec and was ready to attack. The vampire - I guessed - was too far away, I couldn't trace a smell.

But when I looked over at Edward, he lay in the snow, looking up at me, with big innocent eyes. He knew something I didn't, I was sure of it.

Something about the vampire running in the woods.

"What is it that runs in the woods? Who is it?" I whispered to him.

"Someone you know, and will be glad to see, it is Christmas, so, she wanted to say hello, and wish Renesmee good Christmas, and maybe celebrate Christmas with us, it depends on you, and your wishes, my love." He smiled a wide smile, while I thought over it once more, and pieces fell into place . . .

**Okay, this is the first chapter of this story, and I think I will post a new chapter soon! And by the way, I love reviews! **


	2. Meeting

A/N **Hey! I'm very sorry for the huge delay, because I've been working on a new idea of mine! I hope you like this chapter, and a new one will be out soon! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Meeting up with Angela**

**Summary: **Bella and the other Cullen's come back to Forks to visit Charlie for Christmas, and Bella meets up with Angela, who now has two boys with Ben Cheney. Happens five years after Breaking Dawn.

**BPOV**

I heard Zafrina coming closer, and tried to calm down a bit, but I just couldn't . . .

I looked down at Edward, who lay in the snow with closed eyes, and humming on my lullaby.

Suddenly I saw Zafrina's shape in the forest, and started to run against her, and almost ran her down when I hugged her tightly. It had been so long since last time we'd met. I hadn't seen her since Renesmee s birth, and when the Volturi came to Forks.

"I . . . You . . . We . . ." I tried to talk, but nothing of it made sense. If I could have cried, I would have now.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Bella!" Zafrina said, and she smiled a big smile.

"It's so nice to see you again, Zafrina! Renesmee will be even more happy than me to see you! We've missed you, Zafrina, we really have. . ." I said, and I really felt like crying.

I heard Edward coming against us, and I felt his hand slowly reaching for mine.

"Yes, we all have! Especially Renesmee, she misses you and 'your colorful pictures'." Edward said, and he kissed the top of my head.

"You knew about this didn't you?!" I asked him, and turned around to look at him. I frowned.

Edward just laughed, and looked back at Zafrina.

"Yes, he knew about it! I've missed you guys too, very much! And I figured out that I should come for a visit, and when I called Carlisle, he said that it was a great time for visit, and that I could come and spend. . . Uhm, what's the word . . ." Zafrina thought thoroughly for a minute, before I finished for her,

"Spend Christmas with us?" I said, and laughed a little. I had a feeling that I was right.

"Yes! That's the word! But now I really want to meet your little sunshine, Renesmee! If that can be arranged?" Zafrina said, with an eager smile on her face.

Edward and I both laughed at her expression.

"Yes, of course you can! Lets head home!" Edward said, and we started to run back home.

* * * * *

I thought I might go to pieces soon, it was only minutes left until I was supposed to meet Angela at First Street Haven Restaurant in Port Angeles.

I was a little late, but I hoped I would make it to the time.

"Renesmee, you know your role in this is, right?" I asked her, she just smiled against me from the passenger seat.

"Yes, mom. I'm daddy's relative, and you two take care of me, since my parents died in a car accident when I was little." She giggled, and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting all weird, sweetie, but this is really important for me." I looked forward to meet Angela now, and I felt very eager to meet her again after all those years.

After 2 minutes, we were there. I tried to focus my eyes on the restaurant's windows, but I couldn't find Angela in there, so she probably hadn't come yet.

"Are you ready, mom?" Renesmee asked me, and looked ate me with a look in her eyes that said _You can do this!_

And right then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Angela walking against the door of the restaurant with two cute little boys beside her.

"Yes! Oh, Angela looks so good!" I said enthusiastically. But Angela also looked a little bit exhausted, poor thing . .

Renesmee opened her car door, and looked in at me through the window, with a hopeful smile on her face.

I slowly rose from my seat and opened the car door. I walked confidently against the restaurant with Renesmee by my side.

**APOV**

I looked at my two beautiful boys, Alex and Mathew. They were two years old now, and had learnt to walk by themselves now.

They were so cute and adorable, and I couldn't wait to show Bella my two cuties.

I really missed Bella, and it had been so long since last time I'd seen her, and now we were meeting up again!

I felt a thousand butterflies go nuts in my stomach, or that was what it felt like.

And right then, I saw her, coming in the door, with a beautiful teenage girl by her side.

But something had changed about Bella, she was so . . . Beautiful, and different.

Not that she wasn't beautiful before too, but something had changed, I could feel it.

I rose from my chair and walked against her, and Bella saw me, and stretched out her arms against me, and we exchanged a long, tight hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Angela! You look so good! And who are these two cuties?" Bella said as she saw my boys, and she bent down to get a better look at them, and my beautiful boys smiled to Bella.

" You too, Bella! I've missed you so much since we graduated from High school, and your wedding! It's so long ago!" I said to her with a big smile on my face.

My eyes started to sting a little, and the tears pressed on.

"This is my two boys, the best ones in the world, Alex and Mat!" I kissed them on both cheeks, and tried to look at the beautiful girl behind Bella.

"And who is this beautiful young girl?" I smiled towards Bella.

"This is Renesmee! Edward and I have 'adopted' her, since she doesn't have parents anymore. They died in a car accident 4 years ago, and ever since then, beautiful Renesmee here, has been with us!" I saw a proud smile across Bella's lips.

"And you two boys, look a lot like your mom and dad!" Bella said towards Alex and Mathew, and both of them started to laugh, their dimples showing.

"Aw! So adorable!" Bella and Renesmee burst out at the same time.

My two boys were unbelievably cute, and I loved them of all my heart!

My thought wandered home to Ben, who lay in bed with a cold.

I knew I should have been home with him, but I just couldn't make myself to cancel my meeting with Bella.

But there was something about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it. It surely was something about her looks, but that couldn't have been just her maturing, but still . . . It was a little odd…

I returned from my thoughts, and I walked to Bella and embraced her once more, and I felt the tears falling down my cheeks.

I felt her oddly cold skin through my clothes, but I didn't actually think it over, it was cold outside, and she didn't have a very thick coat.

After a while, I let her go, and we sat down by our table, and I started to order, when Bella said,

"Angela, how's Ben doing these days?" She said to me, and now I heard it . . . Her voice! It was very different from what it was before. . . I tried to focus, and actually pressed the words out.

"Actually, He is at home with the cold, but other than that, he's great, we're all great! And he works on a computer program, I don't exactly now what it is, I tend to come out of the conversation about his work, it's so many things and words I don't know what means. . ." I laughed, and Bella laughed with me.

I saw the waiter getting a little bit tired of us, and probably wanted us to be finished.

"Can I get you something?" He asked Bella, and I saw him looking at her with admiring eyes.

When he saw that I had caught him looking, his eyes fell to the ground.

I chuckled low to myself.

"Yes, I'll just have two coke." Renesmee said, and she had just the same, beautiful voice Bella had, they were very similar, at least.

"Oh, poor guy! You have to say hello from me to him!" Bella said, smiling to me.

I smiled back, and looked down at my two beautiful boys. They sat there, looking - no, staring - at Renesmee with admiring eyes. And these two where two years old, and already looked at women. . .

I laughed to myself, and looked back at Bella.

"Did you go to Dartmouth after graduation, or Alaska?" I asked her.

Bella's eyes fell to the table, and she looked unsure.

"Uhm. . . I went to Dartmouth, but I dropped out the second year, I had so much to do, and Renesmee took a lot of my time, but I think I'm going to try to take up my study's again next fall. How about you, Angela?" She said, and smiled.

I nodded. This weird feeling buzzed me again, something wasn't like it should be, but I let the feeling go, at least she looked happy!

"I see! It's hard to focus on study's when you have children to take care of, not that Renesmee is little!" I said with a laugh, and they joined me.

"Well, Ben and I went to Seattle College, and we graduated, and we live our lives together back in Forks, I didn't have the heart to move from that beautiful place, and neither had Ben, so, here we are, with two children, living our happy lives in Forks!" I laughed, and my thought wandered back to my husband. . .

**BPOV**

"Oh, It have been so nice to see you again, Angela!" I hugged her tightly, and felt like crying.

"You too, Bella! I've missed this!"

"Maybe we van meet up again before you guys leave town again?" She asked, looking hopeful up at me. I smiled, and shrugged.

"Yes, of course! Maybe we can celebrate New years Eve together?!"

"I think so, we haven't made any plans for New Years Eve yet, and I really want to see you once more before you leave!" Angela smiled a wide smile, her nice and happy smile.

"I'll call you soon, and we can discuss it further, and I think Alice wants to be in on the planning" I laughed, I knew I was right, and I would probably meet up with Angela, and bring Alice with me!

"Oh, Alice! Maybe we could set up a meeting before that, I really want to meet her again too, if that's okay by her?"

"I'm sure she is, I'll call you!" I waved at Angela, and I opened the door of my car, and sat down and closed my eyes, and collect my thoughts.

"Something bothering you, mom?" Renesmee asked in a sincere voice.

I shrugged, and looked over at her. She was so beautiful, and she was _my _little heartbreaker.

"No," I sighed. "Relieved, actually. . . All of this went so well, and you behaved so good, sweetheart!" Smiled at her, and started the car.

"I told you that there wasn't anything to worry about, didn't I?" She laughed, and I knew she was right. I laughed with her, and we drove home again, with a huge smile across my smile.

And New Years Eve, I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Edward it, and all of the others!

We hadn't made any other plans that I knew about for New Years Eve, so why not, I thought. But how wrong can you take . . .

**A/N** I really hope you guys will review, I really love that! :-D Another chapter should be out soon!


	3. Planning

**A/N** I'm _very _sorry for my major delay! But I haven't had the time to write, nor did I want to…:/

But I'm coming back strong, or so I hope! With inspiration, and all! Enjoy!

**Meeting Angela**

I laughed. Alice looked so frustrated! She was planning our New Year Eve, the one the Cullen's would spend with Angela and her family.

Esme was at a floral shop, after Alice's demand.

The party, if you could even call it that, was tonight, and Alice wanted everything to be perfect, as per usual. She tried to be ten places at once, which did _not_ work quite well, but Alice was Alice.

I laughed even more of old memories, but I let it go when I was Alice's glare towards me, and tried to muffle my hysteric giggles.

I saw Renesmee in the corner of my eyes, rolling her eyes at me.

It felt so good to laugh, and to make my life even better, I felt Edward coming from behind, laying his hands around my waist, and kissing my neck softly.

"Oh! Get a room, yikes!" Renesmee said, turning, with a face of disgust.

I laughed at her, and turned my back to her, and kissed Edward's lips, softly.

"I totally agree with Nessie! This is going too far!" Emmet boomed into laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him, and turned my attention back to Edward, who stood there before me, his perfect body, I still felt dazzled of him, and I always wondered if that feeling would last for ever, like I thought, and hoped for.

I looked at Edward's face, and I saw him smirking at Emmet.

"Talk for yourself, Em, you and Rose almost broke a house, and I do _not _want to go into detail on that one. . ." Edward shuddered," That's yikes!"

"Yikes. . ." I frowned, and giggled.

"Gross!" Yelled Renesmee, running out of the room, flying up the stairs to her room in the 'main' house, it you could call it that. It was Edward's old room, with the view over the forest, and now, I could hear the water running down the river nearby.

"Enough chatter! Bella! Basement, ASAP!" Alice hissed downstairs, knowing fair well I could hear her. . . I sighed, and released myself from Edward's arms, hesitant. . .

"Coming. . ." I muttered, and slowly, but surely, I walked down the stairs. . .

I walked into the room, and the first that caught my eye, was Alice, flipping through catering catalogues, with cakes, dinner, dessert, you name it!

"What do you think, it isn't that long since you was a human, Bella! You've _got_ to know what Angela and Ben will like, and the kids of course, but maybe Renesmee can answer that . . ." Alice drifted into her own mind, deep in thought.

"Slow down, Alice! It's just a dinner party, and I really don't think they'll bother much whatever they get onto their plates!" I smiled to her, but in return, a glare. I couldn't repress my giggle, but I tried to muffle it by laying my hand over my mouth,

Alice hit me on the over arm, not hard, but to a human, it probably would have made a ugly bruise.

"Bella, focus! You have to be serious about this! It's not many hours until they'll be here! And I really hope, for Emmet, Edward and Jasper's sake, that they've fixed the thing with the fireworks!" Alice raised her voice at the end of the sentence . . .

"Yes, Alice! Calm down . . . It's in the garage!" I heard Edward and Emmet boom with laughter at Alice, and her stress. It couldn't be healthy for her! Not that I think she really cared, 'cause all she cared for at this moment, was the dinner party.

"Take something simple, not too fancy, okay? That's what I've observed with Angela." I said, and smiled at Alice, who was busy with her catalogues, whatever I said, I knew she would take it way too overboard, but I had actually gotten over that, believe it or not!

I heard a car pull onto the driveway towards the house, probably Esme, I thought, and wandered slowly out of the room, and I flew up the stairs, and ran into Edward's hands, hugging him tight.

I stared into his golden eyes, those perfect eyes . . .

"The cabin?" He mouthed, I smiled eagerly, and we ran towards the open window with view to the backyard, where we had our wedding party. . .

My thoughts wandered back to our wedding, and Isle Esme . . .

"Hey, where are you guys going?!" I heard Emmet yell, but I didn't care, 'cause in thought, I was at my wedding, human . . .

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror in our cabin, out in the woods. One of the best places in the world, in my opinion. . .

I still got a little puzzled whenever I saw myself, I was perfect,.

I looked at my black and beige satin cocktail dress . . . It fit me perfectly, as all of my clothes did, not one par of old sweatpants anymore, Alice had renovated my closet. . .

Sometimes, I was happy about it, but sometimes, when I really felt like relaxing, in one of my old sweatpants, I had to sit down in a pair of tight jeans. . . Not the same at all. . .

I saw Edward walking towards me in the mirror. He wore a beige suit from Calvin Klein, it fit him perfectly, just like everything else he wore. . .

I took his hand in mine, and turned around, I reached up, and I pressed my lips gently against his, we stood like that for a long time, before we heard a light knock on the glass door towards our little garden.

I saw Alice standing outside in the rain, with a long raincoat over her cocktail dress.

She looked stressed out. . . I walked towards the door, and slid it open, and let her inside.

" You're late! They'll be there any minute! Hurry up!" Alice said, stressed.

"Coming, coming!" I said, and ran for my coat by the front door.

**EPOV**

Bella looked so beautiful in her cocktail dress, running beside me towards the main house.

She looked so happy when she came home from her meeting with Angela, and I felt very thankful towards Angela. She was Bella's closest friends back at Forks High, and she had supported Bella when she needed it the most. Even though Bella couldn't tell Angela what was on her mind, I think she felt better with letting some of her feelings out in the open.

I remembered her reluctance when I told her Angela had thought of her when I ran into her at the grocery store, shopping groceries to keep the human charade, and it had been a long time since I had done that in Forks.

We leaped over the river, hand in hand, with Alice in front of us, stressing about the dinner.

_That's done, and that, and that . . . And the fireworks will hopefully be grate . . . _

_If everything goes after the plan, as in my vision, it will be a lot of fun! Okay Alice, calm down . . . Take a deep breath. . . _

I muffled my laugh, and ran closer towards the house, smiling.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked innocently.

I laughed at her expression. "Alice will start hyperventilating soon." I laughed even more, and I retrieved a glare from Alice.

I felt the cold, white snowflakes floating down to the ground, laying a light, white carpet onto the ground.

Suddenly, we stood in the middle of the meadow in front of the house.

I looked through the glass walls. I saw Carlisle's back, as he stood in the kitchen, standing by the stove, looking very relaxed, with Esme by his side.

I looked for Renesmee, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, but I couldn't see, or hear them, anywhere. . .

I saw Alice smirking, and I knew something wasn't like it should be . . .

I tried to read Alice's mind, but she was very careful not to think of whatever it was, she was chanting, _Stress down, Alice. Stress down, Alice. Stress down, Alice.._ over and over. . . 

I looked at Bella, but she seemed oblivious to the scenery inside the house.

I decided to let it go, it would only occupy my mind . . . But I still wanted to know where my beautiful little Renesmee again, and hug her, and hold her tight. . . It had been so long since the last time I'd had some important father-daughter time together, just us two. . .

I drew Bella into a tight hug, and I kissed her fiercely. . .

I lost track of time, and Alice had gone inside to do the last finish on the food, the lights and all the other stuff . . .

Suddenly I heard tires driving up the road towards our house. . .

I released Bella from my strong hold, and turned towards the road, and the soon-coming car.

I whispered in Bella's ear, "It's Showtime . . ." I smiled crookedly, as I saw headlights coming up the gravel road. . . I lay a hand at Bella's waist, and stared at the car.

**A/N **Okay, this was a little update, will hopefully post the next chapter in a few days! I _love reviews, so please, please review my stories! Is there something you want to know about my story, or something I can write about, tell me! :D You guys rock! :D - Karianne_


End file.
